


I Am Yours, You Are Mine

by YourKinglyQueen



Series: Galtean Heart [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blaytz - Freeform, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galtean AU, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Jealousy, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKinglyQueen/pseuds/YourKinglyQueen
Summary: "He touched you." He growled out through clenched jaws. Lance let his weight rest entirely against the door, fingers clenching around his arms. Shiro was angry, that much he could deduce from this all but he wasespeciallymad about something and he was...he was honestly so confused about it. There was no understanding on his end about what he was talking about.  He replays his day in his head; the political meeting he had and the clusterfuck of aliens he had talked to. No one worth the time of his day came into his head."What?" It was more of a noise, but the intent to say that word was loud and clear.Shiro was crowding in his space instantly, a large arm was thrown over Lance's head against the wall while Shiro leaned into his neck, pressing his nose at the bond mark before inhaling deeply. There were growls right in Lance's ear and it honestly, even though this definitely was uncalled for, turned him on while Shiro sniffed at his neck. "I can smell him- his scent if quiznaking everywhere on you, Lance. All that man was doing was flirting and touching you like I wasn't there and I had towatchhim touch you." There was a nip at his neck, right on the mark and Lance let out an ‘eep’ in reply.





	I Am Yours, You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been an entire month since I last posted or frankly, wrote anything because I took a much-needed break. But I'm back and better than ever so naturally, my return fic would be galtean porn. I am a slut for Galra Shiro and so are you, if you clicked this. Should any of the content bother you, I would like to say-
> 
> I don't care.
> 
> You clicked the fic with the tags in your face! I don't need someone complaining again **however** if I missed something that should be tagged please let me know!
> 
> With all that being said, please enjoy and keep a look out for more fics from this au because I'm making this a series and it's gonna last a good long time.

Shiro was irritated.

"So now that the meetings are all said and done, we can go to that little food place down the street from the castle. I wanna take you around Altea and show you all the good stuff." Lance babbles as he walks side by side through the corridors of the castle- years had passed and yet Lance was still so familiar with it...sacrificing the lions Alfor had left him and Allura all those centuries ago, the last physical memories of him- it was hard. Shiro knew that much as he listened to him go off, a bubble of irritation making its way to his chest. After this whole quiznak of a war ended, Altea was restored and Lance took on the role, not as a king but a leader of a different sort. Like a prince, but higher- not yet a king. 

Shiro was no longer an ex-galran commander; he was just a big galran man, as Lance would put it. But in the middle of all the fighting he had fallen in love with the Altean man...claimed him as his met, eternally intertwining their souls by some quintessence voodoo and that was exactly why he was irritated beyond his wildest imagination. All he could think about was that weird politician from another world _touching_ and _flirting_ with someone who was his and _strictly_ his. That was the downside to being a pretty prince, he supposed, but Lance had let it happen. Was this some new kinky jealousy thing he wasn't aware of? Why would he let that man do it so obviously- so blatantly?

Lance continued to babble on about how he wanted to introduce him to his friends- and typically he'd shut Lance up with a placid kiss on the lips or tongue down his throat, claws scratching down his back gently -his favorite method of silencing, if anyone asked- but none of that was happening right now. They were at the door, the metal sliding silently after Lance put his handprint in and he was acutely aware. of the footsteps but he didn't follow them as he usually did. Too much was happening in his head to even think about something romantic- it was just...he was.

He was _jealous_. 

He was so fucking jealous right now even though he could simply talk about it with Lance, with his _mate_ who _mutually_ wanted to be in a lifetime relationship with him. Deeper than just love and he pressed when they talked after the most intense fucking they ever had to date about it. 

_"We need to communicate when anything is wrong, I can't stand when people just don't talk about their issues with me. It's a really easy way to break things off, in my opinion."_ Shiro had agreed to it instantly, lacking the ability to fathom what his life would be without Lance. But here he was...doing the exact opposite and keeping it all under locks to soak and simmer till he reached a boiling point. 

He hadn't realized he stopped and scowled at the ground, just in front of the doorway to their room, fangs on clear display and when he heard Lance call his name once he looked up. Lance flinched, just so slightly but he couldn't help the anger- the possessiveness that was building up inside him. His mate was nothing short of wise, he was incredibly perceptive and there was a thin line of lips, he was being read. 

"What's the matter?" 

Shiro didn't want to do this in the hall, so he brushed past Lance -who made an offended noise- before sitting on the bed, mattress creaking under his weight while he stared at Lance. Yellow gaze met the bright blues and he took a deep breath, shakily. Seconds that felt like an eternity turned into several minutes while he contemplated how to say it. Lance had closed the door but leaned back against it with folded arms while his eyes bore into Shiro, waiting. 

"He touched you." He growled out through clenched jaws. Lance let his weight rest entirely against the door, fingers clenching around his arms. Shiro was angry, that much he could deduce from this all but he was _especially_ mad about something and he was...he was honestly so confused about it. There was no understanding on his end about what he was talking about. He replays his day in his head; the political meeting he had and the clusterfuck of aliens he had talked to. No one worth the time of his day came into his head.

"What?" It was more of a noise, but the intent to say that word was loud and clear. 

Shiro was crowding in his space instantly, a large arm was thrown over Lance's head against the wall while Shiro leaned into his neck, pressing his nose at the bond mark before inhaling deeply. There were growls right in Lance's ear and it honestly, even though this definitely was uncalled for, turned him on while Shiro sniffed at his neck. "I can smell him- his scent if quiznaking everywhere on you, Lance. All that man was doing was flirting and touching you like I wasn't there and I had to _watch_ him touch you." There was a nip at his neck, right on the mark and Lance let out an ‘eep’ in reply. Lance knew being mated with a galra meant there would be something animalistic- if the sex didn't say anything. He read the books about it, how bonds can transcend normal comprehension; mated pairs could feel what their partner felt, like an echo of emotion and maybe he did feel it during the meeting. 

Though he hadn't done much to trigger it prior to the times they've been together...their bonded relationship was relatively new. Only a few months in so this was...it was almost intimidating if his cock wasn't already throbbing in his pants. 

"Who was all over me?"

"The blue one...Nal'Quaad King." He responded, licking at the mark in a heavy trail, earning a gasp out of Lance. His hands moved to Shiro's shoulders, bracing them against the firm muscle. 

"Blaytz?"

"Yeah...you- I wanted to _hit_ him, Lance." He said in between nipping of flesh.

"You're a moron." Lance pushed Shiro back with a surprising amount of strength, though his grip on his shoulders never wavered. It was firm, reassuring, and it did things to something in Shiro's head. Shiro wouldn't look at him, yellow eyes almost glowing and certainly not looking at him.

Absolutely not.

"Puppy, look at me." Shiro wouldn't "Look. At. Me." He was somewhere between, angry and aroused. Shiro was possessive in bed and Lance's body knew that on instinct- peep his raging erection that Shiro would surely see if he looked down. But in his head, his heart- he was infuriated. "Blaytz is naturally like that. That's who he _is_...if he overstepped it wasn't anything I couldn't have dealt with on my own, I promise. So let me ask you this."

Shiro was looking at him now, Lance could deduce the lust that was simmering in his gaze; the wanting that sits there. "Who's mate am I?"

"Mine. _Mine._ " Shiro growled out, fangs baring and Lance smiled, squeezing his hands. He could feel Shiro pushing his weight against him, Lance was strong- that he could goad to anyone but when Shiro was all up in arms like this? The prince wasn't too sure what he was capable of but he had an idea of how to settle his mind. 

"Who do I belong to? Who do I say ``I love you'' to every single night and day, Shiro?" 

" _Me._ "

"That's right. Only you and it's only ever been you. I thought I was bonded with the strongest mate around...no other would dare compete with you and I would never let them. Maybe we need to reconcile that bond...hm?" Lance purred out and his words had the exact effect he intended. Shiro slammed him against the wall, one hand cradling his head in the palm of it while the other snatched his hands up and help them above his head before taking Lance's lips with his own in something powerful, dominating.

"You're mine, Lance." He mumbled into his mouth, tongue licking across the already reddening lips before sneaking inside. Lance opened them willingly, letting Shiro dominate everything about it. He licked around, in tangent with Shiro's tongue- sucked on it when he pulled away and moaned when their lips were connected with a string of spit. He swallowed, saliva going down his throat as he did while he regained his breath -after years of being together, kissing Shiro was still something that took his breath away-. "I'm going to remind you who you belong to- leave a mark that your robes can't hide so everyone knows to not even look at you funny."

Those words were...vague, to say the least, but suddenly Shiro picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a doll before walking the distance of their luxurious room to the bed. Lance almost wanted to protest, kick and scream up there like he was some sort of child but Shiro's grip rested on his ass, squeezing and he couldn't think about anything else besides having Shiro inside him...like, yesterday. So instead of throwing a tantrum, he admired the defined shape of his lover's ass, the shift of it as he walked with purpose before he was thrown on the bed, mattress giving him a bounce. The moment he stopped bouncing, Shiro was on him.

The galran had an overwhelming physical presence, Lance was dwarfed by his size and gods did he fucking love it. He settled between Lance's thighs, crotch resting a few inches below because Lance just wasn't big enough- in missionary, his head rested mid-pec and that was that. But he loved it, loved the size difference between them and how dominated and free it made him feel. Shiro was crowding into him, pressing the full weight of his body into Lance's before taking his lips once more into something so intense, so searing on his lips but something intimate. His large hands held either side of Lance's face while he devoured his mouth, running his tongue along his lips before forcing it inside his mouth; licking along his teeth, the roof of his mouth and to the back of his throat. 

Sexual tension crackled around them, blatant and heavy in the room. Lance was fully ready to let Shiro show him how bad he's been, who he belongs to and all of that. But his cock was throbbing beneath his robe and the friction he got from Shiro moving on top of him was _delightful_. One large hand drifted away from his face, in between his body and the mattress beneath it to pull Lance into something almost crushing against his mate's body. He could feel the _very_ hard outline of Shiro's unsheathed cock resting on his legs and then a small grinding motion started that left Lance open-mouthed and moaning around that delicious tongue. 

Shiro's groaning against the friction, as is Lance and when he removes his shirt -rips it away more like- everything from today besides _this_ was forgotten. Shiro looked so good- all muscles that rippled under fluffy purple fur, the scars that laid bare on his torso were even more attractive to him- furthermore, it only made Lance even more aware of just how small he was compared to him. Shiro was all muscle, all-dominating alpha male and although Lance was muscular and lean; could hold himself in any fight, his mate was just bigger. Simple as that. His cock twitched. 

"I can smell how aroused you are, Lance."

Lance arched, presenting himself as best as he could. His clothes were off in an instant, Shiro's claws making short work of them and the moment he caught a glimpse of the exposed tanned skin, he leaned into it. He attacked in random places, biting and sucking bright red marks all along his chest, hands sliding up and down his exposed sides, claws digging into the skin just a bit. If Lance ever found himself changing in public or at the beach in the coming few days, everyone would certainly see the marks Shiro left behind. Gods, he felt like he could cum now- _now_ , whining when Shiro bit down on each mark. His mate took no care in how hard he bit him, not that he cared. This was exciting, something new and none rut influenced. 

It was Shirogane at his rawest, almost animalistic.

Lance could cum with a single touch, he was burning up so bad.

Shiro runs his tongue from his collar bone, slowly without breaking eye contact up until the bottom of his ear, where he bit down and sucked, rolled the flesh there till he was satisfied it would bloom into a violent, very visible bruise. Lance whimpers at that, grabs at his biceps to keep himself steady even though he's laying down. Shiro's mouth was just that good; he had the altean feeling like he was falling down an endless pit of arousal. His lobe was next, Shiro toying very carefully but tugging at the diamond piercing resting there. 

It hurt.

But it felt good if the moan that ran out of his throat said anything.

His ear was wet, Shiro pulling back to blow on it, cool and warm air sending goosebumps up and down his body before he went back to kissing at his neck, lapping over the bond mark. Lance let his head fall to the side, giving Shiro more access and he stilled when he saw the mirror on the side. He forgot about it- he...Shiro was so _big_ , caging him between his arms. Kissing on him, he could see the rippling muscles of his body move about from the mirror, shadows of the setting suns enhancing the already fine lines of it. His body locked up in arousal, his mind shocking pulses through his nerves and he could _feel_ Shiro's smirk.

"I'm going to fuck you...breed you till you're swollen with my kits," Shiro whispers, right into his ear, voice deep and husky. "And you're going to watch me fuck you." The words went straight to his cock and Shiro moved one of his hands to tear at the last of his garment before palming at his now exposed cock. Lance thrusted up into the warmth, moaning as he did- Shiro was only giving enough friction to tease, it was _infuriating_. "You're going to watch me as I stretch you open with my knot, you're going to watch your stomach swell because you're so small, kitten...but you take me so well. You're going to watch me tie you over," He nipped at his skin with each 'over'. "And over. And over again till you know who you belong to permanently." When Shiro... _quiznak_ he couldn't think when Shiro was growling shit like this in his ear. It wasn't fair.

Who allowed this?

Lance digs his grip into Shiro's arm, body taut and straining as he searched for relief. Foreplay was Shiro's forte, one of his many talents because it only took a few minutes with the man to get him hot and bothered, so overheated he was almost on the verge of begging for relief.

Shiro gave him a more firm stroke, finding a rhythm that had Lance gasping in pleasure, nails digging down into his fur. "That's it kitten...M'gonna make you cum until my name's the only thing you know how to say. Show all these guys that they couldn't contend for your heart because you're _mine_." Right in his ear.

Lance came instantly, that was it, game set and match for round one. He comes into Shiro's hand with a shout, body away from the mattress. There should be- he should be feeling embarrassed, but he isn't- he couldn't care less because Shiro was chuckling and he was so very, very aware of the clip of his larger mates pants coming undone with one hand while licking his cum off the other. It was obscene, unfairly so, how he stepped away and watched Lance twitch in the aftershocks of an orgasm while he clicked at the restraints of his pants. They dropped to the floor slowly, teasing and it had Lance's eyes reeling themselves in on them as they freed the thick cock he adored -full mast and _big_ -, past thick muscular thighs and calves that Shiro flexed just because. 

Shiro smirked, cocky but possessive as Lance drank in the sight of him. His cock was beautiful, Lance couldn't and wouldn't lie about it- in some relationships, people would lie about their partner's size...to save their pride. But there was no running from Shiro's, the bulge in his pants as he walked down the halls of the castle and the roads of unfamiliar planets gave the civilians a glimpse, no, an answer to what he was packing. It was a deeper purple, tip pointed but then suddenly flaring to thickness Lance was obsessed with. He had length, girth and that knot...gods, the knot was amazing. It was hidden in the furry sheath but...not for long, he assumed. His eyes dropped further to the heavy balls that Shiro was blessed with, full of seed just ready to fuck into his ass. 

Other than that, the muscles on his mate were out of this world. Pectorals, with clean, matted fur and deep purple nipples that Lance loved to suck on, abs for eons. The natural musk of someone with as much masculine prowess Shiro held- it was all so much for him. 

Shiro moved forward, pressed a kiss to his temple with a low grumble from his chest and kissed down his face, ghosting over his lips and peppered at his jaw, collarbone and to his stomach, beneath is naval and laps at the fluid that spilled there. Lance squirmed under the ministrations, body jerking forward when that tongue -that stupid quiznaking tongue- lapped at the head of his cock, pushing it through oversensitivity.

"Shiro- _gods_ you're-" He moans when Shiro licks up a thick glob of his spend, sucking at the flesh it was one and biting another bruise there. He buries his face in the curls of trimmed hair just above his cock, inhaling the heady scent as he licks up the last of his cum. Lance watched with. wide eyes, wide...horny eyes. Shiro was unfairly erotic, unfairly hot.

Has he said that yet?

Probably.

Does he care?

Well, no. His hot galran mate was about to fuck him into a mess. 

Satisfied, he spreads Lance's legs, squeezing them tight enough to bruise before taking Lance's soft cock in his mouth, briefly sucking on it to pull out as many moans as he could from his lover. His hands find their way past Shiro's ears, gripping at the shock-white floof and pulling as his cock does its best to get hard again in quick succession- though, that wasn't Shiro's intention anyways. Though, his brain fries the quiznak out the moment he catches Shiro's eyes as he sucks obscenely and licks around under the head of his cock for any remaining cum before pulling away with a predatory grin. He wondered how debauched he looked like this, thighs spread and mouth open, body flushed all because of this.

"Shiro...I can't-" And Shiro went right back on him. So maybe it _was_ his intention 

His head lolled to the side in pleasure, body screaming at him to shove Shiro away from his cock because he was so _sensitive_ but he could feel himself thickening, blood rushing from his face to his cock as his mate worked wonders with his tongue. The slight prick of fang sparked something exciting in him and he stared at himself in the mirror as Shiro's head bobbed up and down clear as day in the reflection. His strong hands gripped at either thigh, claws digging into the flesh in something borderline painful but the pleasure was there and it...it looked _good_. Shiro's mouth his hot and wet; his tongue feels fantastic sliding up and down the length of his cock. 

He paused at the head before popping off and smiling "M'gonna make you cum, kitten- gonna make you sing out my name for everyone to hear." And he was down his entire length, throat muscles spasming around his cock and no sooner than he just had was he coming again- right down Shiro's throat. Lance clenches his eyes tight, toes curling as he humped lazily into Shiro's mouth. Lance was a mewling mess as Shiro lapped at his cock- he didn't swallow thought and Lance was about to protest when he looked over and saw his mate _swishing_ it around in his mouth.

Why was this so quiznaking hot and _why_ wasn't Shiro fucking him right this second.

" _Shiro_ ," There was no room for misunderstanding in his tone, the foreplay was cute- hot even, but Lance had gotten off twice in quick succession and Shiro has gotten off approximately zero. "Enough. Fuck me- now."

A glare met his gaze and the urge to submit was strong. Shiro surged up and took his mouth in a filthy kiss, his cum sliding onto his tongue then back to Shiro's while they kiss. Shiro's tongue lapped at everywhere, spread his spend everywhere and then took it back in- it should have been gross, but it was anything but. 

He plopped back down, face between Lance's legs then buried his nose just under his balls and above his hole, inhaling deeply. "You smell so good, kitten. Arousal...need, _want_ \- I can smell it all." He lapped at the space, slowly and Lance felt the tip of his tongue catch at the rim of his ass. "I'm gonna eat you out till you’re wet and dripping with spit and then I'm gonna feed you this knot. Sound good?"

Lance could only nod, he was...he was fucked. In more ways than one.

Shiro wasted no time, a few ticks to inhale the heady scent of Lance's need before he licked a single slow strip in between the cleft of his ass, adding just a bit more pressure when he laved over his hole. Lance looked down at him, the top of his head and the piercing eyes looking right at him as he licked, over and over again. He couldn't look away, didn't want to. His gaze turned to the mirror then, a smug grunt coming from below him as he watched the web of muscle definition along Shiro's arms as he flexed, the bob of his head as he licked him- it was tantalizing, heading and so, so _good_.

He jumped at the hard bite on his ass, felt Shiro roll it between his teeth and tongue to leave another mark. A purr vibrated from Shiro up through his body and settled deep in his stomach, along with the growing pit of arousal. Shiro was palming one of his cheeks in one hand, spreading it away before prodding the tip of his tongue against, around and in his rim in small, teasing motions. More palming and squeezing, digging his claws into the tender hills of flesh and then that tongue- _gods that tongue_ \- invaded him. Shiro made a noise of approval and then a growl as he tasted into Lance. He could feel it make its way through his walls, prodding at the bundle of nerves that had him keening into the air. 

Mirrors didn't help the situation at all- they looked like they belonged there, coiled in with the sheets of their luxe bed, nestled in the thousand threaded silk as Shiro ate him out like his life depended on it.

Claiming.

Lance's taste flood his tongue, scent filling his brain with all sorts of things and Shiro found himself humping into the mattress, body flat against his in his search for friction. He set a rapid pace, fucking Lance efficiently with his tongue- pausing only to spit and press in before back into the motion. And Lance...gods...Lance looked ridiculously blissed out and they hadn't even gotten to the best part. Jealousy looked good on him, his mate would admit later for sure- but he was focused on one thing; ensuring Lance was seen as taken- strictly that and nothing more than a friend at most. To claim his mate again on the inside and out until anyone with a decent nose could smell Shiro on him for lightyears. He nipped lightly at his lover's rim, pulling his attention and drawing out a noise of disbelief only to pop out his tongue and speak with his eyes.

_Look at me. Only me right now._

Lance swallowed quickly, the bob of his throat catching Shiro's gaze and he went back into his rhythm, fucking into Lance with his tongue just a little harder than normal before lifting him up by the hips and turning them around. Lance's body was supported by the back of his shoulders, Shiro kneeling behind him and claws dangerously close but as Lance looked around he saw the mirror- the position he was in. They were angled so Lance could see his ass, in the air and presented for Shiro and he mewled when one of Shiro's thick fingers entered him slowly. Thank god for lube saliva- he really needed to thank the god that made galran males so...erotic. 

Shiro took his time entering him, not because it was sexy, but they had messed up once where Shiro scratched him with his claws and they had to abstain from sex until Lance lost his mind and jumped into a healing pod- but the speed was something in itself. He's never watched himself get fucked, never watch Shiro fuck him from a different point of view but this...

Shiro's pupils are blown wide with lust, body language so different and in the mirror Lance didn't recognize who Shiro was- a new side to his mate that he had prepared for but was left completely unexpected. There are love bites all over his body, if he looked hard enough he could see the teeth marks Shiro had left for him to remember for the day tomorrow and the days following- galra bites lasted for weeks. His cock twitched with excitement, his insides jittery and his lover hummed or- made some noise when he clenched around his fingers. He could see the length of the digit go inside, slowly, teasing. They both knew Lance could... _adjust_ himself, making himself ready now but he liked seeing himself being stretched open, as did Shiro.

"Every inch of you is mine." He shoved his finger in with a little force, pressing against his prostate with purpose. Shiro added more spit, let it roll off his tongue while the one finger inside stretched his ass open to let the glob of it slide in and Lance _moaned_ when Shiro stuffed the second finger inside, scissoring him gently- with love. But he didn't look away from the mirror, couldn't if he wanted to because it was...it was enlightening to see himself get touched like this.

"Look at how you're sucking them in kitten...all greedy. I should have you fuck yourself and cum on my fingers alone, let you ride on them till you've had your fill until you're a boneless mess for me to fuck into the ground. I could make you _sing_ , my prince." Lance found it harder to breathe with every word that was growled, each word was laced with possessiveness and it went straight to his cock- to his ass and he clenched around those digits as hard as he could while he mewled out for something. _Too much-_ he wanted to yell. He was going to come again. 

" _Shiro_ \- c'mon more-"

Shiro obliged, added another finger with a dirty smirk that Lance could see from the mirror and that was it; the built pressure and the way his mate was stretching him open. He kissed his way up the length of Lance's body, sucking another harsh mark on his inner thigh before he did until he pressed his lips languidly against Lance's. It was more intimate than the situation called for, startled the altean for a mere moment but he stopped questioning what Shiro did in bed as long as he was doing _him_ at the end of it. He pulls away first, Shiro chasing after his lips but stopping when he lets his head fall back against the pillows, neck bared all for him again. A growl stumbles from Shiro's chest and he doesn't hesitate to bite at the exposed flesh. 

It looked good, amazing; Shiro's face buried in his neck while he marked him up as he pleased. They looked good in the mirror together...has he said that yet? He couldn't remember...his mind was plenty too hazy to even think straight. 

Lance was only vaguely aware of Shiro pushing a fourth finger inside of him until Shiro curved all four digits inside of him that sent him into a keening moan. Fucking into Lance with short, shallow thrusts- enough for him to be comfortable but somehow not enough. Shiro's fingering him till his muscles turn lax, fingers clenching and unclenching at the sheets when he rubs in gentle motions around the bundle of nerves then stops. Rinse and repeat. 

He starts to palm at his cock and the moment they make contact, Lance is running through his second orgasm and Shiro...he has this stupid quiznaking smirk on his face. 

"So good for me, kitten. Taking my fingers so well."

Lance mewled out in response when the palming didn't stop, fingers inside of him spreading out and maybe _just maybe_ he had to adjust his muscles...perks of being an altean, one would suppose. His cock twitches- spilling out of the slit and down the length of his softening shaft. There were no words to describe what he was feeling, a mixture between exhausted and blissed out beyond the gods. Only two orgasms so far, he has more in him and he knew that- Shiro knew that but maybe the excursions from today were tiring him out.

Shiro pulled out then and he almost made a noise at the sudden empty feeling, almost, but Shiro was on him immediately after, large hands cradling his face as they kissed. Caressing, and Lance preened under the contact as usual but was too preoccupied sucking on Shiro's tongue to say anything about it. Shiro's scooting forward while they kiss, exchanging heated breaths and his mate is whispering nothing but dirty praises against his lips when they break apart for air but such a big body can be anything but subtle in a space like this. He's fully seated between Lance's thighs, pelvis inches away and he can feel the heat radiating from the pointed tip of his cock. 

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Lance? Y'look so out of it and all I did was fuck you on my fingers- even now, you want it...don't you, kitten?" A dirty whisper in his ear, Lance moans as the warm air ghosts over his buzzing flesh, hips raised as Shiro starts prodding at his entrance with something more worthwhile. It's mind-numbing; the anxiousness, no matter how many times Shiro has laid him down in their bed his lovers' size is something intimidating, to the point he has his magic alter his walls just as Shiro presses forward, presses the tip inside. He's looking over at the mirror across from the bed, ghosted under the warm light is the outline of Shiro's cock and honestly, truly, Lance would like to pat himself on the back because he's fucking _huge_ and Lance isn't quite sure how the hell he takes it in the ass so much.

Altean body modification abilities could be the answer but that would put a huge damper on his ego now, wouldn't it?

Lance is vaguely aware of golden eyes staring at him from the mirror, but then Shiro's pushing inside, rim stretching in stark contrast of how it was with just the tip. It was his favorite part, next to the fucking and the...knotting, of course. Shiro's cock flared just after the tip, one thick vein trailing from the flare to the base of his cock and into the sheath that hid his knot. Said vein pulsed when he pushed inside deeper, agonizingly slow but somehow harder than ever. 

"You're mine, only mine." Shiro moans as he pushes himself in the rest of the way in a single thrust that leaves him breathless, till Lance can feel the soft fur of his sheaths lip grinding against his ass. They sit like that for a while, Lance's body still too shocked from his previous orgasms to really do anything and Shiro was more than content to sit there almost fully embedded inside the velvet softness of Lance's insides. Lance loved how full he felt, looked down and moaned when he saw the bulging of his stomach- found Shiro looking at it as well. "No one can get as deep as I can," Shiro dragged a warm palm to the bulging, grasping at it and pulling a gasp from his throat then a few inches up "I'm going to fill you up here, just once, but enough that you'll be full of my spend for a few days."

He pulls back to sit on his heels and admires the way Lance's rim is sucking around the girth of his cock, pulls back a bit before gently pushing back in- to just... _watch_. Lance was much smaller than him, but really there was no one else he'd like to have as a mate- now that he had the prince in his arms there was never going to be anyone else. True mates. Galran species as a whole we're exactly the most expansive, it's why bionic lifeforms mostly populated their armies but when they did mate, it was with someone strong and Lance...Lance was the strongest out of them all. Lance could have Shiro pinned to the ground in moments, could do so right now if Shiro wasn't fucking him like this but he didn't. Shiro saw the way Lance fought in battle and fell in love with him sometime around then...maybe...he didn't know. A longer pull-back and a harder thrust has Lance moaning Shiro's name right into his ear and it snapped him back into reality.

Right.

Claiming.

Anxieties from how Blaytz touched him brought back the anger that was quickly simmering down and his hands fell to the bronzed hips, claws digging into the flesh before fucking into Lance earnestly. Shiro leaned his weight into his hands but fucked everything he could into the prince just as a reminder that Lance was his and any man who dared lay his hands on him would smell his cum on- _in_ him from a mile away. hands still on his hips, Shiro leaned down and bit down on Lance's shoulder, drawing some blood but his tongue lapped at the wound until the blood ceased. It occurred to him that Lance wasn't watching him _or_ looking at him from the mirror and his thrusts became more precise, rhythmic. He pulled out all the way then thrust back in, right to the sheath.

"Look." He demands against Lance's skin before biting into it again. Lance obeys immediately and he can't help the purr that rumbles from his chest at how pliant his mate is in his hands. 

Lance looks over at the glass, sees Shiro's cock in proud display one second, and the next he sees the bulge in his stomach as it invades his walls and fucks into him. No amount of mental training could prepare him for the amount of lust that hits him as hard as it does. Shiro's muscles are flexing more and more now, his teeth curled into a snarl and his ass clenching as he fucks his way through Lance's ass. They're both lit up by the golden reflects of the suns, they're glowing...like two gods. Shiro's eyes seem to be glowing too, a much deeper and prettier shade of yellow...gold, even and he can't help but look at Shiro- look into those eyes that were staring at him with so much want.

So much need and desire.

So much _love_ that it's staggering even after their time spent together. 

Pre-cum is belching out of the slit of Shiro's cock, building up till each slap of skin on skin sounds wet and vulgar. Shiro's heavy balls drag against the sheets of the bed beneath them, offering him more stimulation as he fucks into Lance. They're writhing together, bodies tangled and moans dancing together as they rise and spread through the confines of their room, interrupted only by the equally loud and rhythmic slapping of hips against ass, balls against skin. Lance is doing so good for him, so so so good, taking in everything he has to offer and he's letting himself get lost in the sensation.

Each moan he punches out of Lance with his cock brings the clenching of his walls and it's _enlightening_ because gods do they do this a lot, the fucking and breeding at least. But it's never been like this- maybe jealousy looks good on Shiro after all if Lance is reacting this way. All Lance can feel are the tightening grips of Shiro's digits on his hips, the way his thumb digs into his hip bone while his stomach juts out just so as Shiro's fucks into the innermost part of him. All he can think about is how his rim is stretching to compensate for Shiro's size, how he had to adjust himself and will have to again when that knot comes in- how Shiro will look when he finishes stuffing him full and how he's going to have to deal with the soreness tomorrow through all the other meetings to come. There's some doubt he can take any more stimulation, Shiro's piston fucking him against the mattress and rocking it so loud and it _should be_ disturbing him but all it does is make him more fucking aroused.

Shiro wraps a hand around his cock, relinquishing his grip but raising his own body and Lance with it even more while he jerks him off and fucks into him. Through the stimulation Lance is aware of the swelling flesh against his ass and he moans, loud and unabashedly. It's his favorite part of galra anatomy and it all falls down in line with how quiznaking _wrecked_ Shiro is when he takes it in him. That fat knot is fucking against his rim, begging to be let in so hard it feels like it'll bruise and Shiro's snarling, actually _snarling_ in Lance's face now as his thrusts get a little harder, have a little more purpose in them. 

He takes a deep breath, wills his walls to bend and his heart is beating a million miles a minute. Lance has taken the knot before, let it fill him up but never in this situation. He throws his legs cross around Shiro's hips, digs his ankles into his back to push him in more 

"Yes, yes, _yes_! _Shiro_ -"

Shiro gives one hard thrust and grinds his knot in, Lance cries out, tears spilling from his corners as the swollen lump is fucked into him with a quiet pop and the _bulge_ of his stomach sends him into another orgasm. Shiro's face is screwed tight in restraint, holding himself back while he continues to fuck Lance through yet another orgasm and his knot is _still swelling_. It pulls at his rim when Shiro tugs and then punches through him, resting right over his prostate while Shiro rapid fucks into him with short, shallow thrusts until he can't move anymore. 

Despite being oversensitive from another orgasm Lance watches, can't look away and he's meeting Shiro's gaze as the fat cock inside him twitches once, twice and then spills like a hose inside of him- constantly twitching. "Who do you belong to?" Shiro's growling out, still trying to thrust his knot deeper and he sinks his teeth into their bond mark.

" _Yours_ " Lance keens out in response, hand flying to his quickly swelling stomach. Shiro bites down harder with a hum, sucking and lapping at the flesh before pulling away. The mark was a bright black and red and boy was he satisfied.

"Again." Another thrust.

"Gods, Shiro I'm yours- _quiznak_ \- only yours..." It's gasped out but his words held nothing but love and adoration and he means every bit of it. There's a pressure that's sitting in his stomach and Shiro is still fucking coming, hand pressing over his own and pressing down. It's blinding; the pleasure he's feeling as Shiro sits there and fills him up, growls in his ear in approval- secure in the fact Lance knows he belongs to Shiro. Secure in the fact he's reclaimed his mate and all he can smell is the scent of him and Lance intertwined and not some blue stranger. The swell of his stomach is enough to assure him as he intertwines their fingers and Shiro starts to readjust themselves.

Shiro's lying on his back, Lance pressed against his chest with his knot firmly embedded in him and the last of his spend flows into him, but his hand does not remove itself from his stomach. His mate is purring and growling behind him, licking stripes up his neck- Lance can't help but to go lax and melt into the warmth of the firm body beneath him. There's obvious satisfaction in the air, Lance being blissfully fucked and bred out of his mine because his mate has a jealousy issue and Shiro because he's the only one who could make Lance like this; blissed and swollen with cum like he was pregnant.

"You're mine." He declares, once again, for what feels like the billionth time.

"I'd like to think so...your knots buried in me and I look pregnant."

"You are pregnant."

"No. I absolutely am... _knot_ " The prince laughs and Shiro groans but he can't help the smile on his face. He's suddenly tired and by the way Lance's body is shifting, so is he. So they sleep, pressed against each other until the day ticks by, the night passes into the rise and Lance is woken up with Shiro naked against him. 

Domesticity after intense fucking has to be a kink, Lance thinks to himself while he watchesw Shiro breathe in and out evenly. Their legs are intertwined, Lance's feet reaching just a little past Shiro's knees. Sometime during the night the knot went down and most of the cum leaked out of his ass but there was still some left- he could feel it as he moved about a bit. 

It feels strange, Lance is still slightly swollen in his stomach but he is-

"Shiro."

Irritated.

"No. M'not ready..."

"Shirogane...get _up_ my thighs are covered in cum and I can't walk- take me to the shower so I can get ready for these stupid meetings."

✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

Shiro stood next to Lance the entire time through the meetings, even in the bathroom where he fiddled with the plug keeping his spend snug and secure inside him. And if they smelled sex and cum and Shiro all over Lance?

Well...

Lance was his and he was Lance's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! ;; If you liked it leave a kudo or a comment but if not, no biggie- thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me about Shance you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaddyBlaytz) and we can gush all about it


End file.
